The Prophecy Of Twin Sisters
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: Olivia and Cassie are twins, but they have different parents. Cassie's are Jayden and Mia. And Olivia's are Mike and Emily. What secrets are the Samurai's keeping from the sisters? And what does the prophecy have to do with the girls saving mankind? R&R.
1. Trouble

_**Now here's a new story, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Power Rangers Samurai! I just own the characters Olivia, and Cassie. AND my creativity. :D **_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

Chapter 1

"Daddy!" I call for my father Mike; the Green Samurai Ranger. "Mommy!" I call for my mother Emily; the Yellow Samurai Ranger. I limp outside to the dojo. _There they are! _"Daddy! Mommy!" I limp down the steps of the dojo, blood running down my dirt covered leg.

They turn around and see me; and my leg. They get up quickly, and gasp, "Olivia."

Daddy and Mommy come running over. I hold my arms out for my dad and he picks me up. "Olivia?" he asks with a worryful tone. "What happened?" He and mom rush me inside before I could answer.

When we get inside daddy sets me down in mommy's lap and runs to go get a bandage. Mommy then turns me to face her. "Olivia?" she asks.

I look up at her with freight. I did something bad.

"What happened?" she asks with a lot of worry in her tone and voice. Daddy then comes in with a _**huge **_first aid kit. Uncle Jayden, Aunt Mia, Uncle Antonio, Aunt Serena, and Uncle Kevin come in after daddy.

"I…I…" I stutter looking at all of their faces. Daddy then rushes to my side and starts tobandage me up. But not before giving me a look that said, _Answer your mother._ I gulp. "I...I…I climbed up a tree, trying to save a kitten and I…I fell."

"You what?" everyone gasps. They all then rush to my side feeling my head and checking me over. They were _**suffocating**_ me.___Why do they treat me like I'm three?_

Uncle Jayden bolts up suddenly with a look of recognition on his face. "Wait. Where's Cassie?" he asks looking around the room for my cousin, Cassie. Daddy kept at my leg and Mommy keeps me on her lap. The others bolt up as well and look around the room for her. When they couldn't see her their eyes feel upon me once again.

I gulp, and shrink back into my mother's embrace. "Olivia?" they all ask with a knowing tone. "Where's Cassie?"

"Ow!" I yelp at the peroxide my daddy was putting on the big cut on my leg. I talk again thinking dad hurt me so I would answer. "Sh…She's still up in the tree." Daddy stops with the peroxide and looks up at me with…..Anger/Disappointment? _Why did daddy hurt me? But at least he stopped with the peroxide._

"What?" Jayden and Kevin run out of the room first.

"My baby!" gasps Aunt Mia her hands going to her face. She then drops them and bolts out of the room as well.

Uncle Antonio, Aunt Serena, Daddy, and Mommy stay with me.

My guard was down when daddy reapplied the peroxide and I yelp again. "Ow!" I look down at him. "Daddy? Why? I answered Mommy and Uncle Jayden's questions. Why are you still hurting me?" I asks him tears forming in my brown eyes. He still wipes it though. "Daddy?" I beg. "I'm sorry. Please stop?" I start to cry.

Daddy then looks up at me with….hurt in his eyes? But what did I do? "I'm sorry Olivia. But I can't. It needs to be clean sweetheart." _How could she think I'm doing this to be mean? …..To hurt her? That stings. But she's also eight. Innocent is what she is. _Daddy goes back to cleaning my cut.

_Sweetheart? Why would daddy call me that if he's being mean? _I cry harder. "It's clean! It's clean! Stop it daddy!" I yell. _Why does daddy keep hurting me? Does he hate me?...Does he…Not love me anymore?_

"For you Olivia,…I have to be sure."

"Shhh…" mommy rubs my back. "Daddy's trying to help." _Help? How is this helping me? Mommy...Lied? No! Mommy doesn't lie. And daddy,…Daddy's trying to help me? He wouldn't hurt me. Right? Right._

I try to stop crying but I can't. Uncle Antonio and Aunt Serena walk over and sit on each side of me and mommy. "It's ok." They coo. _It's ok. It's ok. But….The peroxide….It stings. _

Three more minutes go by of this torture. Finally Uncle Jayden comes in holding Cassie's scrapped up body. Cassie and I meet eyes. She feels my pain. It's weird though. We look _**exactly **_alike, but she wasn't born with my mommy and daddy. And I wasn't born with hers. But we are _**best**_ friends. We've always been best friends. I then look up at Uncle Jayden. He was staring at me with sorrow. As if he knew daddy had kept this up the whole time he was gone. Aunt Mia and Uncle Kevin come in next. They notice as well. Uncle Jayden hands Cassie over to Aunt Mia and walks over to daddy placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mike?" daddy look up at him. "It's been five minutes. That's enough."

Daddy sighs and says, "It's not. Not enough for _**her! **_And you _**know**_ that."

_For her?_

"I think she's fine. Look at her." He points to me. "I bet you she feels like she did something wrong. That you're torturing her." Daddy looks up at me with hurt in his green eyes, and then back at Uncle Jayden. "Now bandage her up. It's Cassie's turn to get treated now."

"But Olivia could get s-" daddy starts.

"Mike?" mommy says. Daddy turns to mommy. "That's enough. She's fine now. Right Olivia?" Mommy turns to me.

I nod weakly and tiredly from all of the tears I've shed.

"Good." says mommy looking back to daddy.

"Ok." He sighs. "But if Olivia gets sick Jayden, it's on you. And _**everyone**_ knows that won't be good for anyone."

_Huh? Why does it matter if I get sick? It wouldn't hurt anyone else. Would it? I'm nothing special. And why wouldn't be good for anyone?_

"It wouldn't be if Cassie did either, Mike." Says Uncle Jayden.

_Huh? Why does it matter if Cassie gets sick? It wouldn't hurt anyone else. Would it? She is not special in that way. Is she? And why wouldn't it be good for anyone?_

"Alright. I get it." Daddy then bends down and bandages my leg. He then picks me up and takes me to my room. I turn around and look at Cassie. She has shock written all over her face….as well as mine.

Uncle Jayden then takes Cassie from Aunt Mia's arms and treats her, carefully.

I then fall asleep in daddy's arms.


	2. Questions

_**Now here's a new Chapter, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Power Rangers Samurai! Ham Sabain owns it. AND I own MY creativity. I also OWN the characters Olivia, and Cassie. :D **_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

_**Previously….on The Prophecy Of Twin Sisters,**_

_**"Daddy!" I call for my father Mike; the Green Samurai Ranger. "Mommy!" I call for my mother Emily; the Yellow Samurai Ranger. I limp outside to the dojo. There they are! "Daddy! Mommy!" I limp down the steps of the dojo, blood running down my dirt covered leg.**_

_**They turn around and see me; and my leg. They get up quickly, and gasp, "Olivia."**_

_**"What happened?" He and mom rush me inside before I could answer.**_

_**When we get inside daddy sets me down in mommy's lap and runs to go get a bandage. **_

_**I look up at her with freight. I did something bad.**_

_**"What happened?" she asks with a lot of worry in her tone and voice. Daddy then comes in with a huge first aid kit. Uncle Jayden, Aunt Mia, Uncle Antonio, Aunt Serena, and Uncle Kevin come in after daddy.**_

_**"I…I…" I stutter looking at all of their faces. Daddy then rushes to my side and starts to bandage me up. But not before giving me a look that said, Answer your mother. I gulp. "I...I…I climbed up a tree, trying to save a kitten and I…I fell."**_

_**"You what?" everyone gasps. They all then rush to my side feeling my head and checking me over. They were suffocating me. Why do they treat me like I'm three?**_

_**Uncle Jayden bolts up suddenly with a look of recognition on his face. "Wait. Where's Cassie?" he asks looking around the room for my cousin, Cassie. **_

_**I gulp, and shrink back into my mother's embrace. "Olivia?" they all ask with a knowing tone. "Where's Cassie?"**_

_**"Ow!" I yelp at the peroxide my daddy was putting on the big cut on my leg. I talk again thinking dad hurt me so I would answer. "Sh…She's still up in the tree." Daddy stops with the peroxide and looks up at me with…..Anger/Disappointment? Why did daddy hurt me? But at least he stopped with the peroxide.**_

_**"What?" Jayden and Kevin run out of the room first.**_

_**"My baby!" gasps Aunt Mia her hands going to her face. She then drops them and bolts out of the room as well.**_

_**Daddy then looks up at me with….hurt in his eyes? But what did I do? "I'm sorry Olivia. But I can't. It needs to be clean sweetheart." How could she think I'm doing this to be mean? …..To hurt her? That stings. But she's also eight. Innocent is what she is. Daddy goes back to cleaning my cut.**_

_**Sweetheart? Why would daddy call me that if he's being mean? I cry harder. "It's clean! It's clean! Stop it daddy!" I yell. Why does daddy keep hurting me? Does he hate me?...Does he…Not love me anymore?**_

_**"For you Olivia,…I have to be sure."**_

_**"Shhh…" mommy rubs my back. "Daddy's trying to help." Help? How is this helping me? Mommy...Lied? No! Mommy doesn't lie. And daddy,…Daddy's trying to help me? He wouldn't hurt me. Right? Right. **_

_**Three more minutes go by of this torture. Finally Uncle Jayden comes in holding Cassie's scrapped up body. Cassie and I meet eyes. She feels my pain. It's weird though. We look exactly alike, but she wasn't born with my mommy and daddy. And I wasn't born with hers. But we are best friends. We've always been best friends. I then look up at Uncle Jayden. He was staring at me with sorrow. As if he knew daddy had kept this up the whole time he was gone. Aunt Mia and Uncle Kevin come in next. They notice as well. Uncle Jayden hands Cassie over to Aunt Mia and walks over to daddy placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mike?" daddy look up at him. "It's been five minutes. That's enough."**_

_**Daddy sighs and says, "It's not. Not enough for her! And you know that."**_

_**For her?**_

_**"I think she's fine. Look at her." He points to me. "I bet you she feels like she did something wrong. That you're torturing her." Daddy looks up at me with hurt in his green eyes, and then back at Uncle Jayden. "Now bandage her up. It's Cassie's turn to get treated now."**_

_**"Ok." He sighs. "But if Olivia gets sick Jayden, it's on you. And everyone knows that won't be good for anyone."**_

_**Huh? Why does it matter if I get sick? It wouldn't hurt anyone else. Would it? I'm nothing special. And why wouldn't be good for anyone?**_

_**"It wouldn't be if Cassie did either, Mike." Says Uncle Jayden.**_

_**Huh? Why does it matter if Cassie gets sick? It wouldn't hurt anyone else. Would it? She is not special in that way. Is she? And why wouldn't it be good for anyone?**_

_**Daddy then bends down and bandages my leg. He then picks me up and takes me to my room. I turn around and look at Cassie. She has shock written all over her face….as well as mine.**_

_**Uncle Jayden then takes Cassie from Aunt Mia's arms and treats her, carefully.**_

_**I then fall asleep in daddy's arms.**_

Chapter 2

When I wake up the next morning, I woke up to _**a lot**_ of pain on my leg. I moan and turn over on my side where the light was peeking through the shut curtains in my yellow and green room. I then hear, "Olivia?" _Oh no!_ I look to the corner of my room and saw it was my mom that had spoken. She got up and sat next to on my bed. "You know you're in trouble, right?" she asks.

I nod sadly, not knowing why I was in trouble for just climbing a tree. "Where's daddy?" I ask; looking around the room. That's when I notice his sleeping figure. Leaning over my bed; asleep. His hand holding mine. "Daddy?" I whisper.

Mom shakes her head while saying, "No. Don't wake him."

"But…why mommy?" I ask; confusingly.

"Because your father was up all night watching over you. To make sure you were safe. To make sure you didn't come down with a fever." replies mommy.

I look down at daddy's sleeping form. I then take my hand out of his. _But I __**just **__fell. _"Mommy?" I look up at her.

"Yes Olivia?"

"Why do you baby me so much? Do other kids get babied this much?" I ask.

"No. I don't think other kids need to be watched like you. I baby you because you're my daughter." She says taking my hand in hers.

"But other kids have parents. So why don't they baby them like you and daddy? And Uncle Jayden and Aunt Mia to Cassie? Why are we babied so much?"

"I guess we want you, and Cassie to be safe. We are the really caring parents. We want what's best for you Olivia."

I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion. "But. Don't other parents want what's best for their kids?"

"Yes." Mommy replies.

"So why don't they get babied like us?" I ask.

"I don't know. All parents are different dear."

"But-"

"Olivia." Sighs mommy. "Please stop asking questions. Your father and I want what's best for you. So do Uncle Jayden and Aunt Mia to Cassie."

I lower my gaze to daddy. _But, if Cassie is Uncle Jayden and Aunt Mia's daughter, why does she look __**exactly **__like me? _I then look back up at mommy. "Mommy? One more question?" I ask.

Mommy sighs but nods her head.

"Why does Cassie look _exactly _like me if she's not my sister?"

A shadow crosses over mommy's face.

"Mommy?" I furrow my brows in concern.

"No more questions. Get up and get ready for training." Says mommy getting up and tapping daddy's shoulder.

"But mommy? You said I co-" I start.

"ENOUGH OLIVIA!" yells mommy.

Daddy suddenly bolts upright and gets up. "Emily? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mike." She then walks out of the room.

My eyes start to fill up with salt water. "Mommy?" I whisper.

Daddy then looks at me and shakes his head. His eyes were full of disappointment. "Daddy?" I ask not knowing what I did wrong.

"Just get ready for training." He says and follows mommy's the path out the door.

_Mommy? Daddy? _I start to cry. I knew they hated me. I then start to pack my bags.

_**Well? How was it? I will need 3 reviews for the next chapter. :D**_


	3. Running Away

_**Now here's a new Chapter, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Power Rangers Samurai! Ham Sabain owns it. AND I own MY creativity. I also OWN the characters Olivia, and Cassie. :D **_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

_**Previously….on The Prophecy Of Twin Sisters,**_

_**When I wake up the next morning, I woke up to a lot of pain on my leg. I moan and turn over on my side where the light was peeking through the shut curtains in my yellow and green room. I then hear, "Olivia?" Oh no! I look to the corner of my room and saw it was my mom that had spoken. She got up and sat next to on my bed. "You know you're in trouble, right?" she asks. **_

_**I nod sadly, not knowing why I was in trouble for just climbing a tree. "Where's daddy?" I ask; looking around the room. That's when I notice his sleeping figure. Leaning over my bed; asleep. His hand holding mine. "Daddy?" I whisper.**_

_**Mom shakes her head while saying, "No. Don't wake him."**_

_**I look down at daddy's sleeping form. I then take my hand out of his. But I just fell. "Mommy?" I look up at her.**_

"_**Yes Olivia?" **_

"_**Why do you baby me so much? Do other kids get babied this much?" I ask.**_

"_**No. I don't think other kids need to be watched like you. I baby you because you're my daughter." She says taking my hand in hers. **_

"_**But other kids have parents. So why don't they baby them like you and daddy? And Uncle Jayden and Aunt Mia to Cassie? Why are we babied so much?" **_

"_**I guess we want you, and Cassie to be safe. We are the really caring parents. We want what's best for you Olivia."**_

_**I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion. "But. Don't other parents want what's best for their kids?"**_

"_**Yes." Mommy replies.**_

"_**So why don't they get babied like us?" I ask.**_

"_**I don't know. All parents are different dear."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**Olivia." Sighs mommy. "Please stop asking questions. Your father and I want what's best for you. So do Uncle Jayden and Aunt Mia to Cassie."**_

_**I lower my gaze to daddy. But, if Cassie is Uncle Jayden and Aunt Mia's daughter, why does she look exactly like me? I then look back up at mommy. "Mommy? One more question?" I ask.**_

_**Mommy sighs but nods her head.**_

"_**Why does Cassie look exactly like me if she's not my sister?"**_

_**A shadow crosses over mommy's face. **_

"_**No more questions. Get up and get ready for training." Says mommy getting up and tapping daddy's shoulder.**_

"_**But mommy? You said I co-" I start.**_

"_**ENOUGH OLIVIA!" yells mommy. **_

_**My eyes start to fill up with salt water. "Mommy?" I whisper.**_

_**Daddy then looks at me and shakes his head. His eyes were full of disappointment. "Daddy?" I ask not knowing what I did wrong.**_

"_**Just get ready for training." He says and follows mommy's the path out the door. **_

_**Mommy? Daddy? I start to cry. I knew they hated me. I then start to pack my bags.**_

Chapter 3

I head out of my room after I leave a note. I shut the door behind me; eyes red and puffy. I then start down the hall. I then hear muffled whimpers coming from Cassie's room. "Huh?" I ask furrowing my brow. I then head to her door and knock. "Cassie?" I whisper through the door.

The cries stop. "Y-yes?" asks Cassie.

I then open the door knowing she wouldn't mind. I shut the door gently and walk over to her and sit beside her on her pink and red bed. "Cassie?" I ask looking into her red and puffy eyes.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-"

"No Cassie. You don't need to pretend with me. We're cousins. Best friends." I put an arm around her.

"It's just…I asked daddy why we're babied so much. And he said I baby you because you're my daughter. I then asked why you look exactly like me if you're not my sister, and he yells at me saying no more questions. Get up and get ready for training." Cassie starts to cry again.

I hug her close and say, "Cassie. Mommy said the _exact_ same thing."

Cassie looks up at me with watery eyes. "R-Really?"

I nod. "Yes. Do you think they talked before meeting with us? On what to say?" I ask her.

"Maybe."" Whispers Cassie looking down at her hands. She then looks up at me quickly and asks, "But…why?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know."

Cassie then notices the backpack on my back and looks at it questiongly. "What is that for?" she asks with curiosity.

I look over my shoulder to my backpack. "Well…I'm….running away." I say uneasily.

Her eyes widen. "What?" she asks.

I look over my shoulder saying, "Shhhh." I then look back at her seeing no one was coming. "Well…mommy and daddy hate me. And something is off." I say.

"Huh?" Cassie tilts her head. "But Uncle Mike, and Aunt Emily don't hate you." My face darkens at the mention of my parents. Cassie just shrugs it off saying, "They love you. And you're eight. How could you know something's off?" she questions.

I sigh and reply, "Cassie?" Cassie nods her head as if to go on. "You're eight, too. So don't you think it's weird that we have the same birthday? And that we look exactly alike?" I ask her.

She nods in understanding. "Yes."

I nod. "That's what I think too. That's what off."

"I see." Mumbles Cassie.

"Good. Well I'm going now." I get up and adjust my backpack on my shoulder. I then start to walk to the door. I pause at the door with my hand on the nob and I turn around to look at Cassie's scared eyes. "Do you want to come?" I ask.

Cassie nods quickly and runs to her closet to get her backpack. She then packs quickly and we head out quietly together. _We are really doing this. We are running away. _We then walk out of the back door of the Shiba house. Not turning back. _We are alone. But we have each other._


	4. The Note

_**Now here's a new chapter, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Power Rangers Samurai! Ham Sabain owns it. I ONLY own the characters AND my creativity. :D**_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

_**Previously on…The Prophecy Of Twin Sisters.**_

_****_

_**I head out of my room after I leave a note. I shut the door behind me; eyes red and puffy. I then start down the hall. I then hear muffled whimpers coming from Cassie's room. "Huh?" I ask furrowing my brow. I then head to her door and knock. "Cassie?" I whisper through the door.**_

_**The cries stop. "Y-yes?" asks Cassie.**_

_**"Are you ok?"**_

_**"Y-"**_

_**"No Cassie. You don't need to pretend with me. We're cousins. Best friends." I put an arm around her.**_

_**"It's just…I asked daddy why we're babied so much. And he said I baby you because you're my daughter. I then asked why you look exactly like me if you're not my sister, and he yells at me saying no more questions. Get up and get ready for training." Cassie starts to cry again.**_

_**I hug her close and say, "Cassie. Mommy said the exact same thing."**_

_**Cassie then notices the backpack on my back and looks at it questiongly. "What is that for?" she asks with curiosity.**_

_**I look over my shoulder to my backpack. "Well…I'm….running away." I say uneasily.**_

_**Her eyes widen. "What?" she asks.**_

_**I sigh and reply, "Cassie?" Cassie nods her head as if to go on. "You're eight, too. So don't you think it's weird that we have the same birthday? And that we look exactly alike?" I ask her.**_

_**She nods in understanding. "Yes."**_

_**"Good. Well I'm going now." I get up and adjust my backpack on my shoulder. I then start to walk to the door. I pause at the door with my hand on the nob and I turn around to look at Cassie's scared eyes. "Do you want to come?" I ask.**_

_**Cassie nods quickly and runs to her closet to get her backpack. She then packs quickly and we head out quietly together. We are really doing this. We are running away. We then walk out of the back door of the Shiba house. Not turning back. We are alone. But we have each other.**_

**Chapter 4**

With the Samurai's

"Olivia? Cassie?" They all call being spread out all over the Shiba house. They were looking everywhere for us. They looked under our beds, in our closets, in plants and trees, and finally in the one place we hate the most, the kitchen.

It all when Aunt Mia cooked us a birthday dinner and cake. Talk about yuck with a capital BARF! But I won't get into that. I'll spare you the gruesome details.

Anyway, on with the rangers…

They meet up again in the main room when mom had called over the Samuraizer.

"What is it?" asks daddy running up to mommy.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

Mommy's eyes were full of tears and concern. She looks up at him then back down at the note. "T-th-this." She hands him the note not daring to look at him in the eyes.

Daddy read it his face growing paler by each word he read. He looks up after finishing it.

"What?" everyone asks.

"T-th-they…ran away." says daddy looking up at them.

"WHAT?" they all then rush up to read the note…

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

I have decided to run away. I feel like I get treated like a child too much. And I feel that you hate me. Something is off. Cassie and I look exactly alike. And that is weird because we don't have the same parents. What are you keeping from us? I don't need to know anyway. I am already gone. I am sorry for doing this. But I need to figure this out. I don't know if I'll come back. So I love you all. Mommy, and Daddy. Aunt Mia, Uncle Jayden, and Cassie. Aunt Serena, and Uncle Antonio. And Uncle Keven. Good bye.

Love,

Olivia

P.S. I have a feeling Cassie will be coming. I'm not sure why. I just do. I have been having a lot of those feelings and they came true. Like…the tree incident. It was exactly how I felt it.

They all look up from the note. "So they are gone."

"And Olivia has found out a bit of what their destiny is." says daddy.

Mommy's face turns paler. "That means-"

"Yes…it is here." finishes Uncle Jayden.

With Cassie and I

"Olivia." whines Cassie for the millionth time that day. We were trudging on a deserted road with forests on both sides.

I sigh and turn around and see her slugging behind with her small back arched over with her heavy backpack. "Cassie." I sigh and run over to her side. "Why didn't you tell me you needed a rest?"

She looks up at me with innocent eyes. "I didn't want to bother you."

I smack my head a bit too hard and say, "Well your whining was saying otherwise."

Cassie frowns and I see her eyes glisten up. "I-I'm sorry." She looks down.

"No, no, no." I beg. "I'm sorry Caz. I didn't mean-" I sigh. "Here." I take her backpack off of her sore back and help her to sit on big a rock.

She sniffles. "I'm sorry."

I put an arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder. "It's ok. We both knew this wasn't going to be easy." I say.

"I know but-" she starts.

I shake my head. "No. We can't go back."

"But…why? I miss mommy. I miss daddy." Cassie whimpers.

I sigh and get misty eyed thinking of mommy and daddy. I shake it off knowing I had to be strong. For myself. And for Cassie. She was really sweet and innocent. She can get hurt very easily. "I do too. But…we need to keep going. We need to figure this out. You know they won't tell us." I look down at her.

She nods her head in understanding. "I know." She sighs sadly.

"We're in this together. Right?"

"Forever." She agrees.

And we bump fists like we always did when we were determined.

_****_

_**Well? How did I do? Did you like this chapter? **_

_**And I am sorry for not updating in a while. I plan to again next Friday or Saturday. :D**_

_**That IS if I get some reviews. :D**_

_**Please review. Arigato. :D**_


	5. The Prophecy Part 1

_**Now here's a new chapter, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Power Rangers Samurai! I just own the characters Olivia, and Cassie. AND my creativity. :D **_

_**So….ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 5**

_**With the Samurai's**_

_**Uncle Jayden and Aunt Mia**_

They all made doubles of themselves and were now looking 'everywhere' for us. They made flyers of us, too.

"Have you seen these girls?" asks Uncle Jayden showing the picture to a woman walking by on the sidewalk in town.

She doesn't even look at the picture, but she shakes her head and says, "No." She then keeps on walking.

"But you didn't even look at it." cried Aunt Mia after her.

"That's alright Mia. Not 'everybody' can be nice!" He called after the woman.

The woman stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "What?"

"Run." whispered Aunt Mia.

"No need to tell me." They then ran away from the scary woman.

_**Daddy and Mommy**_

Mommy and Daddy were handing out photos of us in the park.

"Please help us find them." begged Mommy.

"Of course." Some of the parents take a flyer and say. "We will call if we see anything."

"Thank you." says Daddy.

The parents then walk away with the flyers in hand and grab their kids, being reminded to look after them.

"Mike?" Mommy asks.

"Yes Emily?" Daddy looks at Mommy.

"Do you think we'll find them?"

"Of course."

"I just hope we do…before…'they' do."

"We will. Don't worry Em. We will." Daddy then wraps an arm around Mommy and walks her out of the park.

_**Uncle Antonio and Aunt Serena**_

Uncle Antonio and Aunt Serena were asking store owners if they could put up some of our pictures in the window.

"May we please put up a flyer of our lost nieces?" asks Aunt Serena.

"Of course."sSays a plump old lady behind the counter of the towns daycare center.

"Thank you Sonora." says Uncle Antonio.  
>"Just find your adorable nieces."<br>"We will. Thank you." They say and they put up some flyers on the window and desk tops.  
>They then leave hand and hand feeling better on the outcome of finding us.<br>_**Uncle Kevin**_  
>"Have you seen these two?" he asks running up and down and all around town.<br>"No. Sorry dude." says a random guy on the street. Uncle Kevin starts to walk away but stops dead when he heard that guy whisper, "But they sure are cute little things."  
>Uncle Kevin turns around quickly with a dangerous glare. "What did you just say?"<br>"Uh…Nothing." The guy starts to run away.  
>"Get back here." Uncle Kevin reaches out and grabs the man's collar, pulling him back. "What did you just say about 'MY' nieces?" he asks dangerously.<br>"Y-Your nieces?" asks the man.  
>"Yes. Got a problem?" asks Uncle Kevin getting in his face.<br>"N-N-No." the man shakes his head quickly in fear.  
>"Good. Now if I 'ever' see you again and my nieces are around, even if they aren't, I will hurt you. Bad.<br>Got it?"  
>"Y-Yes." The man nods his head quickly.<br>"Good. Now," he pushes the man away, "Get OUT of my sight."  
>The man then runs away quickly.<br>Uncle Kevin sighs. "What has the world come to? Perverts after kids. That's just sad." he shakes his head and walks away.  
><em><span><strong>With Cassie and I<br>**_Cassie and I have been walking for what felt like ages.  
>"I'm tired." I say yawning.<br>"Me, too." agrees Cassie with a yawn.  
>"We need to find somewhere to sleep." I say looking around.<br>"Yah." Cassie nods and looks around too.  
>"Well there's a tree. We could climb in and sleep on a sturdy branch?"<br>"No. Not after what happened with daddy and mommy and the others." says Cassie shaking her head.  
>"Ummm…ok." I look around more. "Do you see anything?" I look back at her.<br>Cassie shakes her head and says, "No."  
>"Man." I sigh.<br>"I hope we find someplace soon. My legs feel like they are going to buckle underneath me."  
>I nod in agreement. "Me, too." I start to look around again.<br>_**Meanwhile not far off are somethings watching Cassie and I**_  
>"So those weak links are the prophecy's keeper?" it asks the first thing. "Are you kidding me?"<br>"No. They are the prophecy's keeper. The prophecy is about them de-" starts the second thing.  
>"Don't speak it. It makes Master X 'very' mad." warns the third thing.<br>"But why do we need three to capture two 'little' girls?" asks the first thing.  
>"They are 'not' little girls. The may look it. But they 'sure' aren't." says the second thing.<br>"That is true. The hold 'great' power." says the third o thing.  
>"What kind of power?" asks the first thing.<br>"Na you really 'are' clueless." says the second thing smacking his head.  
>"Power to end the world." says the third thing.<br>"Oh my." the first thing says.  
>"Yah." says the third thing.<br>"Well…let's not waste 'any' time. Let's get them." says the third thing in authority.  
>"Alright." Nod the first and second things. "Let's go."<br>They all then jump out.  
><em><strong>Well? How did I do? Did you like this chapter?<br>And I am sorry for not updating in a while. I plan to again next Friday or Saturday. :D  
>That IS if I get some reviews. :D<br>Please review. Arigato. :D**_


	6. The Prophecy Part 2

_**Now here's a new chapter, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Power Rangers Samurai! I just own the characters Olivia, and Cassie. AND my creativity. :D **_

_**So….ENJOY!**_

_**P.S. VERY sorry I haven't update this in a while. I'll try harder. **_

Chapter 5

_**With Me and Cassie**_

"Boo!" yell three monsters jumping up and grabbing me and Cassie on the shoulders and holding our hands behind our backs.

"AHHHH!" we scream loudly.

"Owww!" yells the third monster. "No screaming!" he then slaps me and Cassie on the faces.

I could tell Cassie's blood was boiling. Mine was too.

"Don't do that again." Warned Cassie dangerously.

My head snapped over to look at her in shock. She never talked like that. "Cassie?" I gasp.

All of the monster snicker. "Or what?" says the first monster.

"Oh. You better shut up butt face!" I yell looking up at the monster and spitting in it's face.

"EWW!" It gasped and let go of me falling on it's back and whining, "Ewww! Girl droll! I have coodies now!"

I roll my eyes and was about to charge the third monster when the second one grabbed me as well. It then yelled over it's shoulder at the first monster on the ground. "Yo! Shut up you priss and HELP me! Or it's to Master X with you!"

The first monster got up and grabbed me again slapping my back. "Ahhh!" I wailed out in agony.

"STOP!" yelled Cassie and the monsters go flying backwards and I fall to the ground. Cassie runs over to me and helps me up. "Cassie?" I gasp again.

"Forget it!" She leaned me on her. "Let's go!" She then helped me get away.

The monsters came to their senses and saw us missing. "Aww man!" yelled the second and third monster. They then look dangerously at the first.

"Hi." Said the first monster smiling and waving at the other two.

The monster walk up to it slowly and dangerously. "We warned you." They say together.

"What? Wait No! Guys please..?" It begged. But then Master X summand him to the Nether World to be destroyed.

The monster sigh in relief. "Now that 'THAT' boso is gone we can get our job done." Sighs the second monster.

"Yeah." Agrees the second.

_**Meanwhile With The Samurai's**_

Mia and Emily are standing together at one end of the meeting room, holding onto each other for strength. Jayden and Mike were sitting together by the GPS table. Serena and Antonio were sitting together and holding hands opposite Jayden and Mike.

"What are we going to do?" worries Mia.

Jayden looks up at Mia. "I don't know sweety."

Mia sighs sadly.

"Mike? You have to have an irrational plan right?" hopes Emily.

"No babe, but- HEY!" Mike yells.

"Well." Shrugs Emily.

Antonio and Serena look at each other and sigh. "We will find them."

Everyone looks at them. "How do you know?" they ask.

They look at each other and hold out trackers.

Everyone's faces pale. Then Jayden, Mia, Mike, and Emily yell, "You put trackers in OUR DAUGHTERS?"

_**To be continued… maybe.**_

_**I need at least 6 reviews for this chapter. Or NO NEW CHAPTER! Anyway… hope you enjoyed my long awaited story update. Thanks for sticking with me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**GoseiGokaiYellow**_


	7. Cassie? What happened to you?

_**Now here's a new chapter, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Power Rangers Samurai! I just own the characters Cassie, and Olivia. AND my creativity. :D **_

_**So….ENJOY!**_

Chapter 6

_**With the Samurai's**_

Uncle Antonio and Aunt Serena look shocked for a moment. They then double over in laughter.

Uncle Jayden, Daddy, and Uncle Kevin were looking at Uncle Antonio as if they wanted to run over there and punch him hard in the face.

Aunt Mia and Mommy were looking at Aunt Serena extremely pissed and wishing they could walk over there and slap that laugh right out of her.

They all yell at the same time, "It's NOT FUNNY!" They were all so red in the face that Uncle Antonio and Aunt Serena stopped laughing afraid that if they pushed them too far that they would faint.

Aunt Serena nods and says, "You're right. It's not funny."

Uncle Antonio's face gets serious as well. He then looks up at Uncle Jayden, Daddy, Uncle Kevin, Aunt Mia, and Mommy with a very serious face. "We didn't mean we put trackers_ in_ them."

Uncle Jayden, Daddy, Uncle Kevin, Aunt Mia, and Mommy sigh in relief. "Oh."

"What we were _going_ to say was, the girls have their necklaces. So we can track them." Says Aunt Serena in a calm tone.

Uncle Jayden furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Daddy asks in an annoyed voice, "What?"

Aunt Mia thinks. "Oh! You mean the necklaces you two got the girls for Christmas?" Aunt Mia looks at Uncle Antonio and Aunt Serena hoping she was right.

"That's right." They nod their heads.

Mommy smiles and steps up saying, "Yes. That is right." Mommy remembers Christmas night. "I remember walking into the living room and seeing the girls curled up on the couch. I got them a blanket and put it over them. That's when I noticed a small, and faint red light on Cassie's turned necklace. I just thought I was hallucinating, though"

"No. You were correct." Says Uncle Antonio.

"You mean to say that the girls had trackers on them this _whole_ time and we _never_ knew?" asks Uncle Kevin shocked.

"Yes." Nods Aunt Serena.

Uncle Kevin falls back into a chair. "Impossible." He whisphers.

"AND you haven't thought to _use_ the trackers when we _first_ noticed them missing?" Asks Uncle Jayden pissed and red in the face again.

"Um. No…" sighs Uncle Antonio looking down ashamed.

Serena looks down ashamed as well. "We forgot about them. Sorry."

"It's ok." Sighs Aunt Mia.

"Just GO find them!" shouts Daddy frustrated.

"Ok!" They say quickly as they get to work. Leaving Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Mia, Uncle Jayden, and Uncle Kevin to watch and wait in agony.

_**With Me and Cassie**_

When Cassie and I thought we were safe we finally stopped running. But running all that way wasn't good for me in my condition.

Cassie helped me sit on a small hill on the side of the road. "Are you ok?" she asks.

I nod. "Of course." I smile at her to show her I was ok.

Cassie raised one of her eyebrows and frowned looking at me. "No. Now don't YOU pretend with me!" says Cassie in a firm tone.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Whatever. Just forget about it. What's _really _important here is what happened back _there_." I point in the direction we came in.

Cassie's face paled and she turned herself so I couldn't look at her in the face. "Oh. Nothing. It was nothing."

"Yeah right! And _I'm_ a unicorn!" I smile and giggle a little at my own joke.

Cassie turns towards me quickly with anger present on her face. My smile fades. "It's NOT funny Livie!" she shouts.

_Livie? She must 'really' be mad._

I nod. "I'm sorry. But-" I start.

Cassie jumps in before I could finish. "Just DROP it OK?"

"But Cas-"

Cassie stands up and pulls me up as well. "That's enough of a break. Let's get moving."

"Cassie?" I gasp tears stinging at my eyes threating to fall.

Cassie just ignores me and leans me on her shoulder to help me walk.

I look at her as we walk. Shocked. I knew she saw me too. But she just didn't want to meet my eyes. To see the hurt in them. I can read her well. But what I couldn't read was her sudden change in behavior.

_Cassie! What's going on?... What happened to you?... What happened… back 'there'?_

I then turn to look forward knowing Cassie wouldn't look at me. I sigh.

_What happened… to us?... To our… 'sister' bond?_

_**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. I will probably update next Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday. If I get a LOT of reviews, I might update sooner. ;) Well by for now.**_

_**Love,**_

_**GoseiGokaiYellow**_


	8. Trouble yet Again

_**Hey everyone. I know it's been a looooong while since I've posted an updation and I'm veeeeeery sorry acout that. So here I am updating my most popular story. Please tell me why you like it so much because I am sooooooooooo curious. Anyway I hope you all like my new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING besides the characters Cassie and Olivia. And my creativity! ;)**_

Chapter 8

**With Cassie and Olivia**

It seems like we've been walking for hours. It was already night time and Cassie and I have not spoken since the incident… I look up from the ground and look at the side of Cassie's face. She hasn't looked at me since then either. I can feel her frustration and anger. But I can also feel her love as she takes care of picking less bumpy paths and holding me tight when I feel unstable. I want to talk with her… but I just can't…

**With the Samurai's**

They were all rushing around trying to find our tracking signals. But it seemed hopeless, for they have not found anything in the past 5 hours.

"SH*T!" yelled daddy kicking a chair and failing back into the couch. "Why can't we find anything!?"

Mommy ran over to daddy and sat next to him, "Mike… are you ok?" she asks rubbing his shoulder.

"No I'm not!" daddy pushes mommy off of him and yells, "Olivia is gone! Cassie is gone! It's basically the end of the world now! If something happens to them no amount of power can save Earth! Nothing!"

Mommy looked up, shocked with tears in her eyes, at daddy. "Mike…"

Uncle Jayden, Aunt Mia, Uncle Antonio, Aunt Serena, and Uncle Keven looked at daddy shocked. "Mike, calm down."

Daddy looks over at mommy and feels regret. Daddy breaths in slowly and lets it out, and then sits down next to mommy and puts an arm around her. "I'm sorry Emily. I'm just worried, that's all."

Mia bends down next to daddy and looks into his eyes and speaks softly, "Mike… We are all worried about the girls."

Daddy's eyes started watering and he started crying and held onto mommy. "Our children are out there alone with all of the monsters out to get them… They have the fate of the world in their hands… their tiny little hands."

Everyone looked down with sadness in their eyes that could not be contained.

**With the Monsters**

"How long are we going to trail these girls…?" asks monster three.

"However long it takes for them to be worn out and tired!" the second monster slaps the third one on the head.

"OW!" roars the third monster.

"Shhhhhh!" The second monster quickly puts his burly hand over the third monsters big mouth. "We don't want them to know where here again. "I don't know about you, but I do not want to be blasted across the sky again, by an invisible force those twins irradiate."

The third monster quiets down and takes the second monsters hand off of his mouth. "Alright! I don't want that either…"

"Good. Now let's just wait… Huh?!" The second monster got up and looked around. "Where'd they go?" The third monster got up and looked franticly too. "We just took our eyes off of them for a second!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" the monsters heard to little girls scream.

The monsters bolted up and got read in their eyes. "We can't let anyone hurt them! Master X said to bring them to him without a scratch…"

They raced off to where the screams were coming from and came into a clearing… That's when they say too little girls surrounded by…

_**HEHE… I left you with a cliffy. Enjoy! ;)**_


End file.
